Finding Her
by Oxoxhi
Summary: Tori's Sister Trina has been killed, Tori is left in a situation she doesn't know how to get out of, when trina's killer is hunting her, and her friends down. Sorry Summary is bad Story is better! R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_ Trina was I guess sick today.. I didn't see her at school today. I wasn't at home last night, I spent the night at Cats' house. I guess her brother was sick and she needed help not getting distracted? Who knows what goes through Cats head. I stood outside my front door. It was locked, so I slid my key in and burst open the door. _

"_Trina?" I screamed.. I heard no one. I saw a hand on my porch... and a foot above the ground. What was going on? "Trina?" I said shaken up a little bit. I slowly and cautiously walked to the back door. I didn't want to look, so I slid open the door and ran outside, beyond the floating foot and hand. I turned around slowly. _

_ My sister hung from the tree that rested its branches over our house. Her body hanging inches away from the back sliding glass door. My scream of terror, and my shaking hands, I ran into the house to grab my phone and dial 911. _

"_Hello 911 what is your emergency?"_

"_My sister has been hung! She is dead!" That ran through my mind. My sister was dead. All of these years how I would get so frusterated with her and say "Ug! I wish she would just go away" Did I ever really want it to happen. _

"_We have 911 on there way."_

_I dropped the phone when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I searched for a good hiding spot. So I hid in the cabinet across from the door and kitchen. _

_A man about six foot, gray shirt, jeans, I couldn't see his face because it was covered with a mask. _

_ He pulled out his phone. "Hey man, its done... wait hold on." He caught sight of my book bag laying on the couch. "Someone was/is here. -pause- Ya I know! I will go search right now!" His voice was deep but oddly sounded almost fake sounding. I kept calm, had my heart slow, because it seemed that he could hear everything. And one thing he heard could be the end of everything. I Stayed completely still. He damaged the kitchen, the livingroom and so on looking for the person in the house... me. The man looking for me killed my sister..._

_ And he could easily kill me._

_**Thank you for reading my new story :) Please Review! :D Thanks! :) Oh btw I know I am like making a lot of new stories and stuff :) but I hope you like it! :D Byee!**_

_**Sierra**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for clicking my Story :D Please Review! :D Thank you!**

**Sierra :)**

_I hid inside of the Cabinet for a while till I knew that he was gone, even after I heard the front door open and close. There could be more of them. So I waited for the cops to arrive at my door and check the house. Sitting in this cabinet, that is hot and small, made me uncomfortable. The cops finally slammed into the house. I jumped out and ran right next to one of the police officers. _

"_There was a g-uyy hheere" My voice was broken because of my fear. My heart still races, even if I was safe... for now. I finally let my heart race, let my hands shake and let my legs move. "Is he still here?" I shook my head fast. The cops walked away from me, but I wanted to hold one back. "C-can I come with you?" They nodded. I showed them to where my sister hung. My sister... the one who got me in to Hollywood arts. The one who did all of these things for me... I hanging right in front of me. Dead. _

_The police did an investigation. They searched the area for any known crooks. But none where found. They investigated each way of my street 20 houses each way. My parents were of course called and I was the one who had to tell them. They cried in to the phone. I wanted to pull away because it hurt to know that this happened. And that maybe if I was here last night then I could have saved her. But I didn't. I wasn't able to. And this whole time that Trina has been found dead by me. I haven't cried once. She is my sister.. and I haven't cried. I am always the cry type to. I have cried when I saw a bird dead on the side of the road. Or when my dad would say that he would fry my hamster. All of that I cry over... but just not my sister... but maybe this was a healing process. Maybe I had to let my heart heal before I cry, because maybe my broken heart... is crying right now. _

_I told the cops what the man had said walking down the stairs. Everything was told to the cops that I knew. Other then that I think I might know who had killed my sister. _

_Her best friend..._

_**Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of ' Finding Her' I really hope you like it!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Sierra! :) **_


End file.
